Too Weird For Words
by FeyWinds
Summary: Set a little after Dogma ends.  Bartleby and Loki are brought back to help God's child.  Small problem.  Their not sure which one it is.  rated T for language.
1. Much Too Bright

Loki woke up, but kept his eyes closed. He excepted to be in Hell, at the very least. He shifted-he didn't seem to be tied to anything-moved his arms under him, and pushed up. Once sitting up, he let himself open his eyes. He was dressed in what seemed to be pure white pajamas. Really soft white pajamas, though they weren't fluffy. He pushed his fingers through his forever-messy hair as he tried to figure out where he was.

A loud groan brought him out of his reverie. He half-turned, and saw a familiar brunette dressed in similar clothing. He could barely believe it till the other spoke.

"Way too fucking bright..."

Loki, almost by instinct, launched himself at the speaker. The brunette opened his eyes and tried to move, but it was too late. It took Bartleby a moment to realize that he was not being harmed, but hugged.

"Bartleby!"Bartleby's whole body relaxed at the happiness in Loki's voice. He carefully hugged back.

Loki was slightly surprised when he felt a warm wetness on his shoulder. He pulled back a bit.

"B?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Um...for what?"Now both looked confused.

"Loki, I don't know if you remember, but I sort of killed you."

"Uh-huh. And?"

"Aren't you at least annoyed at me?"

"Bartleby. I have killed hundreds of thousands in my life span, minimum, and you were still my friend. You went on one killing spree were you kill less than a hundred? I think I owe you that much."

"Good, because this was sickeningly endearing."But angels heads snapped in the direction of the British accent and its host. The Metatron looked suitably unimpressed. Loki resisted the impulse to flip him off.

**VERY GOOD, LOKI. **The familiar voice of God was like music, and both angels, after bowing respectably, hugged the smaller woman tightly. It was a while before they broke apart.

Loki raised a hand. God smiled, the Metatron rolled his eyes, and Bartleby did both.

**YES, LOKI?**

"Why aren't we in Hell?"

**BECAUSE I A) DON'T THINK EITHER OF YOU DESERVE THAT-YOU BOTH, AFTER ALL, REPENTED, AND B)WE NEED BOTH OF YOU TO HELP US WITH SOMETHING. WILL YOU?**

The two angels looked at each other. They both turned back to God and spoke in synch.

"Yes."

**Please Reveiw! (if anyone actually reads this anymore)**


	2. Red,Black,and White

God had smiled and nodded at the two angel's unanimous agreement. She had then snapped her fingers.

**THERE ARE TWO POSIBILITIES. BETHANY HAD A CHILD-WITH SOME HELP FROM ME, I WILL ADMIT-9 MONTHS AFTER YOU BOTH DIED. SHE DIED IN CHILDBIRTH. PROBLEM IS, AT THE SAME TIME, LUCIFER IMPREGNATED A WOMAN WHO GAVE BIRTH TO A CHILD AT THE EXZACT SAME TIME AS BETHANY. THE TWO CHILDREN WERE PUT INTO- AND STILL ARE IN- A ORPAHNAGE.**

Now they were standing in the middle of a high school cafeteria, incorporeal (judging by the 6th grader that walked through the Metatron) and invisible. It seemed as if they couldn't be heard, because God was still talking.

**THAT IS TIFFANY SKYLAR.** She pointed at a girl sitting alone to the side of the cafeteria, wearing dark sunglasses and next to completely covered in black clothes. She was wearing long dark blue jeans over beat up old black Converse. Black gloves disappeared into a black hoodie, the hood of which was up. The few strands of white hair and the almost pure white skin identified her as very albino. Loki would have hazarded a guess that under those dark sunglasses were bright red eyes, and that under the hoodie, she was very muscley, and spent a lot of time at the gym. She was calmly reading _Pride and Prejudice and Zombies. _Suddenly, three Goth kids walked up to her.

"Hey!"Tiffany calmly looked up. Loki could almost feel the eye roll from behind the glasses, but knew the Goths wouldn't see it. He felt bad for them. Sort of.

"What do you want with my life?" The tone was impeccably bored.

"You can't do that!"

"What exactly am I doing wrong _this_ time?"

"Your outfit, your book, everything! If you're not going to join the Goth club, you can't do that!"He gestured crazily to all of her.

Tiffany sighed and carefully bookmarked her page, she set her book on the table and got up. Tiffany pushed back her hood, revealing long, strait white hair and took off her sunglasses, placing them on the table. When she looked up, the Goths took a couple steps back at the sight of her bright red eye. Somehow Loki could tell that they were almost blind and off handedly wondered how bad her prescription was on those sunglasses.

"I am albino. If I don't dress like this, I will get a 3rd degree _sun_burn in under ten minutes. I may be bored to tears of this life sometimes, but I'm not going to join your stupid club."

"But-but-but thats what this club is all about!"

"Says the boy dating a cheerleader."Tiffany put her sunglasses back on and pulled up her hood. She was settling into a comfortable position when they stormed off, arguing.

God turned and pointed to a boy who had just broken away from a gaggle of cheerleaders, carrying two trays of food.

**THAT IS DARREN GILESPY.** Darren was a very dark African American boy, as if all the melanin Tiffany didn't have and gone to him. His eyes were slightly darker than his skin. In contrast, he was wearing a white t-shirt, white cargo pants, and white converse. He was also muscley, but Bartleby guessed that it was how he naturally was. He walked over to Tiffany's table and sat across from her, pushing a plate of pizza towards her and keeping one. She looked up and wore the first smile the group had seen since they got there. **HE IS THE REASON SHE ISNT 'BORED TO TEARS OF THIS LIFE' ALL THE TIME.**

Loki and Bartleby watched as Tiffany sat up and started into her pizza.

"Wait, their friends?"

**BEST. LISTEN.**

For the first time in a while-17 years, they realized- The Angel of Death and his Watcher indulged in the latter's obsession in 'half-assed hallmark moments'.

"Pizza, thanks."

"Welcome. From the expressions of the others in a two table radius, You flashed your eyes."

"However did you guess?"

"Tiff, I'm fine with it. We grew up together, and therefore, I am used to your freaky-ass eyes."Darren dodged a chip."But others didn't and aren't. Please don't for the the sake of your reputation-"

"Which is already so far down the drain that it doesn't even matter anymore, unlike you, Captain Popular. So please find some other reason."

"For me?"

Tiffany stopped for a second before heaving a annoyed sigh that was obviously faked to Loki, but seemed real to Bartleby.

"Fine. But if you start dating Brittney Bitch, I'm going to have to kill you brutally. Just FYI."

"Deal." Darren glanced around the cafeteria but stopped when he was looking at were God and the three angels. He nudged Tiffany and pointed at them. Tiffany looked over and her brow furrowed.

"What the-"

**I BELIEVE THAT THAT IS OUR CUE TO GET OUT.**


	3. Where What?

Bartleby and Loki were thinking quietly after they had gotten back. Both God and Metatron raised their eyebrows at them and looked at each other.

Loki spoke first.

"What does this have to do with us? Why do you think this is a job for us?"

**WHAT DID YOU GET FROM TIFFANY,LOKI?**

Loki started rattling off qualities.

"She's almost blind, she is one of the purest albino's in the world, she is happy with having Darren be her only friend, and she was so obviously faking that sigh."Loki's forehead scrunched up as he re-winded what he just said."Wait…"

**BARTLEBY? WHAT DID YOU GET FROM DARREN?**

"He is more of a people person, intentionally dresses the opposite of Tiffany, and that sigh was so not faked!"Bartleby's forehead scrunched up too and both angels looked up to God, who was smiling amusedly.

"Oh no…"

"You must be joking…"

**YOU TWO ARE THEIR GUARDIAN ANGELS.**

"But I thought I was exempt!"Loki looked pleading.

**YOU'RE FUNNY. NOW, YOUR JOB IS TO GET THEM TO THE COMIC CON IN MANHATTAN. SEE YOU THERE.**

She snapped her fingers and they appeared, in the outfits they had been wearing before Bartleby went nuts in front of Tiffany and Darren's orphanage.

Review,please!


	4. Took You Long Enough

Bartleby and Loki exchanged glances and walked up the steps. As they walked in to the house, a rather severe looking woman walked up to them. Bartleby jumped in before she could say anything.

"Our sister is thinking of adopting, but she couldn't get here, so she sent us over to look around."

Bartleby could feel her decompressing. She gave what she probably thought was a warm smile and lead them around. The younger kids were on the bottom floor and the older kids on the top. As they got to the top floor, Bartleby realized there was something missing on this floor than on the others: sound.

The Headmistress opened every door, and all the rooms were empty. She started to apologize when Loki held up a hand for her to be quiet. The faint strains of music came up the stairs. Loki and Bartleby walked all the way down the stairs to a large family room. Every single child in the orphanage was sitting somewhere in the room around two people.

One, Tiffany, was sitting on a bar stool, playing a guitar. Darren was sitting on an identical stool next to her and singing. They were doing the Glee version of Over the Rainbow.

Once they were done, everyone was smiling and clapping. That is, until, the Headmistress snapped at them all to go to their rooms.

As they passed, the kids all gave them hopeful smiles as they walked by. Tiffany and Darren were lagging behind, and she looked about to yell at them, when Bartleby held up a hand, she stopped.

"We'll make sure they get upstairs."She left to boss some kids around, and Bartleby and Loki walked into the room. Tiffany looked over.

"We were wondering what took you so long."


	5. Well,I would be excited

Loki and Bartleby both raised eyebrows."How did you-"

Tiffany snorted as she put away the guitar in its explained.

"Were not were looking right at us and we seemed to be the only ones able to see you. Sooner or later, you were going to come."Tiffany straightened up and looked around.

"Where are your friends?"She raised a eyebrow at the angel's clueless faces."Shiny and Brit-boy."They looked at each other till a bulb went off in Loki's brain.

"Oh, them? They were just showing us where you were."

"Are you going to adopt us?"

"…Sorta?"

"Then your going to have to wait for a couple of hours."

"Why?"

"We got a play at school."Tiffany cut off Bartleby before he could stop speaking."No, we don't have understudies. The school seems to think that since were orphans, we have nothing better to do. I got some tickets you could use if you wanna pick us up there. You gotta car?"

Bartleby and Loki exchanged glances.

"Not as such, no…"

"You might want to get one. Where are we going anyway?"Loki brightened up at a question he knew the answer to.

"New York City!"

"Where in NYC?"

"Comic Con."Both teenagers froze.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Why?"Bartleby's last word was drowned out by squeals of 'were going to comic con!'

**I can has reveiws?**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a bit,life has been hectic.  
**


	6. Tis weird

A half an hour and a bijillion presants later,the quartet walked out of the and Loki were carrying everything,since the other two complained until they did.

The two loaded the trunk of the Jeep and closed backed up,still carrying her bag.

"See you at the school?"

"Yeah."

The teenagers walked away,talking and watched them till they rounded the corner and out of sight before he turned to Bartleby.

"Their too normal."

""I know what you mean,but their not."he held up Tiffany and Darren's files."She is pure albino,he literally generates heat."

"What?"

"He's wearing a T-shirt in 30 degree weather,what did you think?"


	7. I see the light

When they got there,the school was covered with banners for the talent two angels gave in their tickets and perused the buffet before filing into the auditorium.

There were about 3 people who went before it was Darren and Tiffany's weren't alone,like everyone were with a bunch of people.

And started singing I Got a Dream from was Rapunzel,Darren was raised a were good.

Very good.

Almost too good.

When they were done,everyone left,except for walked to the side of the stage and leaned against the wall on her shoulder,and started to sing.

_All those days_  
_Watching from the windows_  
_All those years_  
_Outside looking in_  
_All that time_  
_Never even knowing_  
_Just how blind I've been_  
_Now I'm here_  
_Blinking in the starlight_  
_Now I'm here_  
_Suddenly I see_  
_Standing here_  
_It's oh, so clear_  
_I'm where I'm meant to be_  
_And at last, I see the light_  
_And it's like the fog has lifted_  
_And at last, I see the light_  
_And it's like the sky is new_  
_And it's warm and real and bright_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_  
_All at once_  
_Everything looks different_  
_Now that I see you_

She switched to leaning on her back,and closed her 's voice echoed from the back corner of the appeared,and walked towards her.

_All those days_  
_Chasing down a daydream_  
_All those years_  
_Living in a blur_  
_All that time_  
_Never truly seeing_  
_Things the way they were_  
_Now she's here_  
_Shining in the starlight_  
_Now she's here_  
_Suddenly I know_  
_If she's here_  
_It's crystal clear_  
_I'm where I meant to go_

He ended up in front of opened her eyes and looked up at leaned against the wall,a arm supporting him just over started to sing together as such:

_Darren/Tiffany:_  
_And at last, I see the light_

_Darren:_  
_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_Darren/Tiffany:_  
_And at last, I see the light_

_Tiffany:_  
_And it's like the sky is new_

_Darren/Tiffany:_  
_And it's warm and real and bright_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_  
_All at once_  
_Everything is different_  
_Now that I see you_  
_Now that I see you_

Among the applause,Bartleby and Loki looked at each other.

This wasn't good.


	8. Fwoosh

Bartleby and Loki were waiting when Darren and Tiffany walked out.

"You always make her carry all the stuff?"

"I don't make her carry it."

"He complains about how heavy it is until I carry it for him."

"I know how it feels."Bartleby sputtered as Loki glared at him. Tiffany turned and dumped his bag into his arm, circling Bartleby and grabbing shotgun as Loki slid into the drivers seat. She locked the door and looked amused as Bartleby tried to get in. He finally gave up and sunk into the backseat next to Darren. Loki finally started the car and drove to the nearest airport.

They dropped the car back at the rental place and took the shuttle back to the airport. They got tickets with the credit card God had given Loki (unlimited credit was sorta cool) and gotten sushi for lunch at the food court. They then wandered until it was time for them to board.

Bartleby were in seats right behind Tiffany and Darren, so it was perfect viewing when they had identical squabbles about who was going to get the window seat. Both Loki and Tiffany won, leaving Bartleby and Darren to gripe because the only reason the wanted the window seat was so they could keep it closed.

Darren and Tiffany started a debate over Star Wars (Loki was hoping he was playing devils advocate; he couldn't seriously like the prequels better, could he?) while Bartleby and Loki debated over the window seat.

Tiffany was in the middle of a lecture concerning the fact that hell yes, Han shot first, when she glanced past Darren and saw a man staring back at her. He seemed to glow slightly red and there was a fuzziness about his hair that nothing to do with his actual hair, which was plastered down to his head. Darren, who knew that Tiffany was distracted, although she hadn't stopped lecturing, looked over as well.

Bartleby and Loki stopped in mid sentence when a newly formed link started blaring like a alarm in their heads. They turned and looked at the demon who was so interested in their charges. Bartleby was about to get up when a hand on his arm stopped him. They looked ahead one seat, were they saw that both were still talking, they were staring at him to. Loki literally backed up in his chair when he saw Tiffany's eyes start to glow. Bartleby raised his eyebrows when Darren's do the same.

Then all eyes are directed at the demon, who started to glow noticeably brighter.

And then spontaneously combusted.

The people who were around him jumped and started screaming, and the stewardess ran down the aisle with a extinguisher, but the fire was already out, leaving nothing but ash. The air masks came down and everyone pulled theirs on so they could breath while they waited for the plane to land in the nearest airport. Tiffany and Darren turned in their seats to look at their guardian angels. A muffled "Later" can from behind the mask, and they nodded.

When they landed in Pittsburgh International Airport, they were all questioned, then apologized to, and then guaranteed a trip to DuBois-Jefferson City Airport, along with a night at the airport hotel.

When they got to their adjoining rooms, It wasn't long before Tiffany and Darren were busting into the angel's room, demanding answers.

"What. The fuck. Was that."

One very long explanation later-

Tiffany and Darren were more than a little weirded out by it all. Very weirded out.

"So, we have the Force, now?"

Okay, maybe not that weirded out.

Loki was trying not to laugh, while Bartleby was sputtering like mad. Loki stoped him with a hand to the shoulder, and nodded.

"Sorta."

They both grinned.

"Cool."

**R&R**


	9. Road Trip!

The next morning, Loki got everyone up disturbingly early in the morning, and dodged many well-aimed projectiles as he ran for the door.

Tiffany was the first to get up after him, pulling on her sunglasses before even opening her eyes in a movement that's almost muscle memory. She pulls on yoga pants and a tshirt, covering with a hoodie and sneakers. This morning, she is grey, and packs everything away deftly between her shower and brushing her teeth to the moment she ties her shoes. She then goes down stairs to meet Loki for breakfast.

Darren and Bartleby get up and all dressed and ready to go at the same time, smiling as they walked down together to eat breakfast and watch the others debate about whatever came up.

About a hour and a half later found Darren french braiding Tiffany's hair with the ease of years of practice as they all bantered, to the general amusement of the watchers, who were watching the pretty people being normal.

When the airport manager walked in and announced that the bus would be leaving soon, Bartleby and Darren went off to the 7-11 next door to by food, while Loki and Tiffany went upstairs and grabbed all of their stuff, returning their keys and snagging the window seats, pausing in their preparations only to glower at the occasional male or female the looked as if they were about to take the seats next to him. Well, not Tiffany, but they became slightly freaked at the blank glare from behind the dark sunglasses as the glove covered hands strategically placed a Jacket of a male twice the size of half the men who tried to sit down over the seat next to her.

The would-be intruders glared as Darren and Bartleby got on at the last minute carrying large bags and settleing into the seats that had been denied them before. The frowns deepened at the way Loki and Tiffany brightened.

It was going to be a long trip, but the people who were the center of attention ignored the world, just happy to be with people they were supposed to be with- in any sense of the term.


	10. Starting

When they finally got to the airport, they had to wait another couple of hours. During which time, Tiffany had been stalked by some random guy (this time a angel) who had followed her into the bathroom, and was currently slumped face down in a toilet.

Darren and Tiffany had stuck close together, close enough that many another bored teenager (and their were plenty, from goth to geek to cheerleader) and not teenager decided against even trying. The slightly stupider ones walked off embarrassed.

They got on the plane, now all slightly more vigilant for angelic and demonic beings. There weren't any,however, so it worked out.

When they finally got to New York, they got on the AirTrain, switched for the LIRR at Jamaica, and went into the city. The teenagers were smiling, and conforming to city life almost seamlessly. Almost, because their eyes were still glowy and they were slack jawed, but they didn't stop in the middle of the street to stare at something new every few feet.

They checked into their hotel, and then spent the rest of the next couple days doing the tourist thing. As the Comic Con approached, they started to become closer knit, barley leaving each others side. Loki and Bartleby noticed that Loki was wearing a ring , the one Bartleby could have sworn was Darren's necklace only days before, while Darren was wearing a bracelet, blown glass, that Loki was positive had been Tiffany's.

Conversely, Loki and Darren both noticed that Loki and Bartleby had been nigh inseparable, and they have gotten a lot more touchy feely.

When the day of the Comic Con comes, they are all up early, all nervous, and all anticipating something going very wrong.

"We gotta do it."

"I know. I don't want to, though."

They all nod, all knowing the feeling because they are feeling it to, but all go to get ready.


	11. Showdown

As they wandered into the Comic Con, they all looked around. Bartleby and Loki were dressed normally. Tiffany was in all (tight) black, and two little horns poked out from under her hair (Loki had started to freak out before Tiffany had showed him the white string that held it in place. She waited, however,till he had gotten a good head of steam.). Darren was in slightly looser, but still tight all white cloths, with a set of wings sticking out of his back, folded neatly.

They wandered around, people parting slightly and letting them through. Occasionally, people would walk over to take pictures with them, but generally, they were left alone. They eventually wandered into a crowd in front of stage.

"And now, we will pick some lucky girl to sing the song of your choice. And we pick..."The lights in that section of the hall dimmed and a spotlight skimmed the crowd and stopped on...guess who."And will the devil please move to the front of the auditorium?"Yeah, her.

Tiffany gritted her her teeth and and moved forward, through the part in the crowd, and skipped onto the stage. The announcer blinked and his adams apple bobbed before he handed over the mic. She smiled at him and walked to the front of the stage.

"Now. What am I singing again?" All of a sudden, there was a roar of voices, but one carried above the rest.

"Into The Night." Tiffany raised a eyebrow and set the mic into the stand. She turned and picked up the guitar from its stand behind her.

"_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell_  
_It was love from above that could save me from hell_  
_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see_  
_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance_  
_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands_  
_And we sang_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_  
_And the voices rang like the angels sing_  
_We're singing, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_  
_And we danced on into the night_

_Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh_  
_And we danced on into the night_

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place_  
_You could tell how we felt from the look on her face_  
_We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes_  
_The room left them moving between you and I_

_We forgot where we were and we lost track of time_  
_And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night_  
_And we sang_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_  
_And the voices bang like the angels sing_  
_We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_  
_And we danced on into the night_

_Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh_  
_And we danced on into the night_  
_Ay, oh, ay, ay, oh, ay, oh_  
_And we danced on into the night_

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell_  
_It was love from above that could save me from hell_  
_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see_  
_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance_  
_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands_  
_And we sang_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_  
_And the voices bang like the angels sing_  
_We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_  
_And we danced on into the night_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh_  
_And the voices bang like the angels sing_  
_We?re singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_  
_And we danced on into the night_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_  
_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_  
_Singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay_  
_And we danced on into the night _..."

The auditorium erupted into loud applause, and Tiffany smiled. That smile froze when a British voice echoed behind her.

"Well, that was easy."

It was God and the Metatron, but it was also a woman in tight red leather and a man who looked like the Metatron's evil twin. Tiffany backed up slightly, and into Darren, who had jumped onto the stage.

"You would have thought it was harder, really, but they have even dressed up as themselves."Tiffany raised a eyebrow. Darren's arm circled her stomach and tightened.

"Bartleby?"

"Loki?"

They came on either side, though slightly in front of, the two.

"Well, lookie who we have here."

"Leave them alone."

"Shut up, girl. This is your mother, and master. You shall obey her, and as a extension, me."Loki didn't feel sorry for Beazlebub _at all_, and he felt Tiffany's glare start to heat up.

"I obey no one." Tiffany and Darren's hands had drifted together, and now they started to glow. He disappeared into dust.

"But-what?"The metatron was channeling both supernatural beings with this sentiment.

"Oh, please. Have you never read Good Omens? We grew up with neither truly good, or truly evil teachings, and therefore grew up as human incarnate. My question is, why couldn't you have left us alone?"

"They're your parents!"

"Really? Did they raise me? Did they make sure I had three squares? Were they at any of our baseball games? I think not. They aren't our parents. The closest have been them."Bartleby and Loki looked back to see that both were gesturing at them. They looked at each other, and then got slightly closer to the teenagers.

"But its the Apocalypse!"

"No it isn't, we've been stopping it from happening."Tiffany rolled her eyes as she said this, and the _idiot_ was heavily implied.

"But-but-"

"But nothing. Goodbye."The hands glowed again and this time, the entire room flickered.

Loki, Bartleby, and Darren were in the front row, the Metatron standing next to them, looking vaguely amused. Tiffany was standing on the stage, unruffled, and the watching crowd looked slightly confused. Tiffany moved back up to the mic.

"I said, any other suggestions?"

The room filled with voices, and they all smiled secretively.


	12. And the world turned

It went like this-

Loki and Bartleby bought a house in Queens and officially adopted the two.

Darren and Tiffany went to Stuyvesant, passing the entrance exam with flying colors.

They were occasionally visited by representatives of either side of the veil, and they were all shot down.

Eventually, Bartleby and Loki decided to become human, and Tiffany and Darren obliged.

When Tiffany and Darren got married, they had twins named John and Rodney. This lead to amusing instances at Scifi conventions, but other than that it was fine. They all grew old and died, Bartleby and Loki married and grandparents.

And the world turned on.

**So, yeah, I'm done. Its been fun.**


End file.
